pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Hitman Pistol (PG3D)
|capacity = 15 |mobility = 7 (Weight) 65 (Current Mobility) |cost = 200 |Level required = Level 13 |grade = |theme = Mushroom Themed |number = 16 }} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Hitman Pistol (PGW). The Hitman Pistol is a Backup weapon that can be bought in the Armory. It was introduced in the 2.0.0 update. Appearance The entire weapon is a red color similar to the red mushroom texture in Minecraft. It has a black colored suppressor, a reflex sight, and a laser sight with small red dots on them. Strategy Tips *The Hitman Pistol has an integrated red dot sight, so you can even use it at medium to long range. *It is also a semi-automatic pistol that holds a decent amount of ammo per mag. It basically holds 15 bullets per magazine with 30 in reserve. *Aim on the head for max Efficiency per shot. *Like many other Backup weapons it is recommended to use only if your Primary is out of ammo due to its low ammo capacity however can still be effective used as a main weapon. *Make sure to take advantage of its fast fire rate to keep up with your targets movements. *This weapon is very well rounded with a decent amount of ammo in a clip, decent fire rate, and also a medium reload time. Therefore, this weapon is very adaptable and can be used for various situations. Counters * Pick off its user(s) from long range or ambush them. * A high firerate weapon should get the job done. * Weapons that have knockback effect can mess up his/her aim. Recommended Maps * Pirates! Equipment Setups This weapon is very balanced and potentially works well for any playstyle, especially ones that incorporate other stealthy weapons. Changelog 2.0.0 * Initial release. 11.2.0 * Its model was redesigned. Trivia * The coating of the weapon seems to be from the red mushroom in Minecraft. * This weapon used to be in the Premium (former name of the Heavy section) section in the Armory. * Its firing sound is similar to the Swat Rifle. * This weapon is based on the real world Beretta 92 with an added laser attachment and suppressor. ** Even it has a suppressor, which makes it silenced, it is still easy to hear whenever a shot from it has been fired. *In fact this gives it a distinction from other guns and a player can prepare for it if they hear the sound. *It was called Killer Mushroom before a recent update. *This Gun is one of the few weapons to be obtainable in the Battle Royale mode. *The Gallery description shows that the owner of the gun is Agent 48. ** Agent 48 is a reference to Agent 47 from the ''Hitman ''series, hence the name, Hitman Pistol. Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-01-20-09-52.png|The Hitman Pistol in use. Killer mushroom 2.jpg|The Hitman Pistol in the old Armory. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Silent Category:Themed Category:Scoped Category:Content in Both Games Category:Rare Category:Single Shots